


What it really means

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Deans explains protecting to Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Unbetaed so be gentle with my mistakes. Reviews make me really happy!!

Dean’s fist smashed into the younger man’s jaw. 

 

A chubby 12 year old Sam into the corner of the small room. He could feel a bruise forming around his right eye and he could easily taste the blood seeping from his lip. He didn’t he want to know how badly his stomach was bruised; he was just grateful his big brother arrived before the kid had broken a few ribs. 

 

Sam watched from the corner as Dean landed another perfect blow. Sam knew he’s had to clean his brother’s fist before their father got home. He knew he’s pour peroxide over each knuckle, hating himself with each hiss his brother gave. Sam saw his bullies’ eyes roll back into his head. Sam forced himself to stand on wobbling legs.

 

“Enough Dean, come on.” He called, stopping his brother from kicking the kid in the stomach. 

Sam wondered briefly if Dean ever felt guilty for beating up kids younger then him. The one time Sam had asked Dean had replied with ‘If they pick on you, they deserve what they get’.

 

“You alright Sammy?” Dean turned, letting the anger flush from him as he stared at his brother.

 

“Fine.” Sam responded, his voice flat, he opened the door to the room and walked into the hallway. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean followed him into the now empty school. They walked toward the back parking lot where the Impala was parked. 

 

“Besides the fact that you just proved his point.” Sam grumbled, pushing another door open. 

 

Dean frowned. “His point? What are you talking about Sammy?”

 

“It’s Sam, Dean!” Sam snapped, he stopped walking and turned to his brother. 

 

“Fine Sam, what are you talking about?” Dean glared down, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Sam felt his cheeks burn as he remembered what the other boy had called him. He dropped his eyes to his shoes and muttered slowly. “He was calling me your bitch. Said that you were protecting me because I’m weak.”

 

Dean snorted a laugh. “Dude, you can’t even tell when someone’s jealous can you?”

 

“Jealous?” Sam frowned, confused by his brother.

 

Dean smiled his all knowing smile. “Yeah, jealous. Because apparently that jackass knows something that my cute little brother doesn’t.”

 

“What’s that?” Sam asked eagerly. 

 

“That protecting just means that there’s a person out there who loves you enough to stand in front of you..” Dean said easily, he paused then ruffled his brother’s hair, “Come on Sammy, schools over.”


End file.
